


Sunset

by mangobubbletea



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just some soft gals, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobubbletea/pseuds/mangobubbletea
Summary: As tired as they all were, there was still work to be done before they could rest. Amaya decides to stay with Janai and the sunfire elves for the moment.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 231





	Sunset

As tired as they all were, there was still work to be done before they could go home and rest. The first decision made was the declaration that elves and humans would be at peace with each other and make negotiations for living as one community again. Everyone, elf and human alike, shook hands, hugged, rejoiced, laughed and cried.

Amaya decided to stay with Janai and the sunfire elves for the moment to help them get back on their feet and establish human connections. After different leaders discussed future moves, they collected their armies and began heading home. Amaya rode a horse along side Janai at the front of the pack of sunfire elves. Janai held her head high, but as they went along, Amaya noticed her expression turn more solemn, brows furrowed in thought.

“How are you?” She signed. Janai was a fast learner and had begun to pick up on sign language so she understood what Amaya meant.

“I’m okay,” she replied, “just… thinking.” He gaze became distant again.

“What’s wrong?” Amaya frowned. Janai sighed.

“My sister was such a powerful ruler. I don’t know if I can live up to that… and it just doesn’t feel right to take her place. It’s like I don’t have any time to mourn her.”

“I understand. I lost my sister too,” Amaya signed. Janai’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really?” Amaya nodded.

“She was queen of Katolis.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago. Even if you don’t ever get to properly pay respects to your sister, she will always be remembered.” Amaya smiled reassuringly and Janai couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thanks,” she said. _It’s amazing how quick you can go from hating someone to appreciating them with all your heart,_ she thought, returning her gaze to the ground ahead, a small smile still playing on her lips. They rode on in silence and the sound of soft chatter behind them, the breeze, the birds, and the horses’ hooves on the dirt comforted Janai.

Before they knew it, they were in the palace. Janai immediately set people to work repairing their power source and the light staff, others cleaning and putting away armor and weapons. Meetings were scheduled, opportunities opened, and through it all Amaya was right next to her, making suggestions and agreeing to terms and reassuring Janai that everything would turn out alright.

Amaya wished she could hear what Janai’s voice sounded like, but she was content with watching the nuances of her movements and reading her lips, studying how her mouth formed words and wondering what else it could do.

It only seemed like a moment had passed, but suddenly the sun had already dipped half way below the horizon, casting orange, pink, and purple hues into the darkening sky. Janai was to be crowned queen in the morning. Once the work for the day was done, her posture finally seemed to relax. She turned to Amaya.

“It’s late and your far from home, would you like to stay the night?” She asked. A thrill passed through Amaya’s chest at the thought of spending the night with Janai. _Well,_ she thought, looking out the window, _it is late._

“Yes, thank you,” she signed with a grin. Janai smiled back wordlessly for a moment then seemed to remember herself.

“Uh – good. Great.” She hoped she wasn’t blushing too much as she felt her face heat up. “We don’t usually have guests so, uh, you can stay with me. This way.” Janai quickly turned to lead Amaya to her room. Amaya chuckled and followed close behind.

Janai didn’t fully let her guard down until they were in her room. It was quiet, which she appreciated. She hadn’t had quiet in a while. She let out a breath as she removed her head garment and set it on top of her dresser. Amaya looked around the room, unsure of what to do next.

“Make yourself at home, you can leave your things over here,” Janai instructed, gesturing to a spot on the floor next to the dresser. Amaya shrugged and began removing her armor while Janai did the same. Her body felt lighter with every piece lifted off, skin finally free to breathe. She noticed how gentle and deliberate Janai’s every move was, hands expertly slipping off each intricate part of her armor, revealing smooth shoulders and a toned back until she was just in her undershirt and tight pants. Amaya tore her eyes away to shuck off the last of her own armor. She winced and sucked in a breath as a spot on her back throbbed when she tried to remove her chest plate.

“Here, let me help,” Janai offered, moving closer. She gingerly unclasped it, then helped Amaya out of it. “May I look?” She gestured to Amaya’s back. Amaya nodded. Her breath caught in her throat when Janai lifted her undershirt and her fingertips grazed her skin. A large purple bruise was forming on her back and Janai winced. “You’ve got a pretty nasty bruise back there,” she commented.

“Pretty cool, yeah?” Amaya joked. Janai chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Janai lent Amaya a pair of loose pants to wear for the night. They were a little too long, but it didn’t matter. As Amaya finished cleaning herself up, she noticed Janai standing on the balcony. She ran her hands through her hair a few times and joined her, walking up to her side at the railing. The sun was no longer visible, only its rays and bursts of color, painting the sky in pastels, the first few stars making themselves known. Janai stared out at the horizon, eyes reflecting the sunset. Amaya studied the way the remaining light highlighted her cheekbones, her full lips, her collarbones, the curve of her shoulders, her scraped hands resting on the railing. Janai turned to face Amaya. Her eyes flicked down to the ground and up again and she bit her lip.

“Thank you,” she blurted. Amaya tilted her head in question, frowning slightly. “For everything. For saving my life. For helping me, for holding me back, staying by my side. Everything.” She looked as beautiful as ever in the waning light.

“Anything for you,” Amaya signed, then took Janai’s hands in her own. Janai smiled and bit her lip again, looking down at their hands. Amaya licked her lips and wondered if she should just kiss Janai right now, because _god,_ she wanted to. After a pause, she was about to go for it, shifting her weight forward, when there was a knock on the door. They both startled, stepping back a bit as Kazi poked their head in.

“Miss Janai, a word?” They asked.

“Yes, of course.” Janai nodded and walked to the hallway, closing the door behind her. Amaya sighed. After standing against the railing for a bit, lost in thought, she went inside and laid on Janai’s bed. _She won’t mind, right?_ It didn’t hit her until right then just how tired she was. She let her body sink into the mattress, not bothering to get under the covers as her eyelids grew heavy. She barely registered Janai returning and sliding on the bed next to her, but she felt warmth on her hand as Janai intertwined their fingers, and saw her soft smile before she let sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE them. They're so soft and good and wonderful. I'm gonna write more that kind of goes with this in the near future. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
